Herman Brood
thumb|200px|right|Herman Brood (2000)Hermanus (Herman) Brood (* 5. November 1946 in Zwolle; † 11. Juli 2001 in Amsterdam) war ein niederländischer Blues- und Rockmusiker, Maler, Schauspieler und Lyriker. Leben Brood bekam seinen ersten Klavierunterricht 1959, und mit siebzehn Jahren spielte er bei der Gruppe The Moans. Im gleichen Jahr, 1964, besuchte er für einige Monate die Akademie für Bildende Künste in Arnheim Kurzbiografie. Niederländisch, abgerufen am 11. Juni 2009. Danach spielte er noch bei Inspirational Blues Combination bevor er in den Jahren 1967 bis 1969 und 1974 Pianist in der europäischen Bluesband Cuby and the Blizzards war, eine niederländische Band, die 1964 von Harry Muskee (Cuby) in Assen (Provinz Drenthe) gegründet wurde. 1974 löste sich die Band auf. Als Pianist begleitete Brood Eddie Boyd, Van Morrison und John Mayall Herman Brood (1964–2001) von Popinstitut.nl; niederländisch. Abgerufen am 11. Juni 2009. Für eine kurze Zeit trat er mit der Musikgruppe STUD auf und spielte mit Jan Akkerman unter dem Namen Flash & Dance Band sowie mit der Gruppe Vitesse, die er 1975 verließ. thumb|left|Herman Brood (1979)1976 gründete er seine Band Herman Brood & His Wild Romance, mit der er einige Hit-Singles hatte, Saturday Night und Still Believe, die ihn über seine Heimat hinaus auch in Frankreich und Deutschland bekannt machten. Mit den Alben Street (1977) und Shpritsz (1978) stellten sich die ersten Erfolge ein. In dem Film „Cha Cha“ (1979) agierte er mit Lene Lovich und Nina Hagen, mit der er eng befreundet war Universiteitskrant vom 2. November 2006, Nr. 9; niederländisch. Abgerufen am 10. Juni 2009 . 20 Jahre später trat er in der deutschsprachigen Dokumentation Nina Hagen = Punk + Glory auf unter der Regie von Peter Sempel. 1979 machte Brood eine Tournee in die USA, wo Saturday Night eine Chartplatzierung erreichte, doch der Erfolg dauerte nicht lange an. Sein 1979 in den USA herausgekommenes Album Go Nutz hatte kaum Resonanz, auch nicht in den Niederlanden. Der Song Saturday Night wurde sein erster großer Hit. Weitere waren Never Be Clever sowie I Love You Like I Love myself. 1984 kam er mit seinem bemerkenswerten Album The Brood heraus. Zwei Jahre später tritt er in der Theatervorstellung Kamikaze in den Niederlanden auf und in Deutschland in dem Film Stadtrand von Volker Führer. 1985 heiratete er und wurde Vater von zwei Töchtern („Popinstituut“, Niederlande). In den 1980er und 1990er Jahren machte Brood hauptsächlich als Maler, Zeichner und Autor von sich reden, wenngleich er weiterhin regelmäßige Konzerte gab. Ende der 1980er Jahre nahm Brood zusammen mit dem Saxophonisten der E Street Band, Clarence Clemons das Album Freeze auf. Da der erwartete Erfolg ausblieb, zog er sich von der Musik zurück und widmete sich der Malerei. Anfang 1999 wurde er wegen verbotenen Waffenbesitzes verhaftet. Mit verschiedenen Musikern nahm er seine neue CD Back on the Corner in den „Wisseloord Studios“ auf, außerdem Songs von seinen Vorbildern Duke Ellington und Cole Porter. Brood war lange Jahre alkohol- und drogenabhängig, was sich auch in seinen Songs (Dope sucks, Rock'n'Roll Junkie) widerspiegelte. Seine Bilder malte er in grellen Farben in der Tradition der Kunstgalerie CoBrA in Amstelveen. Er hinterließ über 5000 Bilder, die er zwischen 1985 und 2001 gemalt hatte. In seinem Tagebuch Vgl. hierzu in deutsch: liebes blutbad und in niederländisch: Lief Bloedbad beschreibt er in „schnellem Tempo“ sein Leben, wie die Titel einiger Essays widerspiegeln, Leven als een Lavastroom („Leben wie ein Lavastrom“), Schilderen als een Straaljager („Malen wie ein Düsenjäger“). Der Herausgeber des Tagebuches, Jan Donia, nennt Herman Brood eine „''Legende seiner Zeit''“. Ende 2001 wurde bei Madame Tussaud eine Wachsfigur von ihm angefertigt und auf Broods ausdrücklichen Wunsch neben der Figur von Elvis Presley aufgestellt. Am 11. Juli 2001 nahm sich Brood das Leben, indem er vom Dach des Amsterdamer Hilton-Hotels sprang. In seinem Abschiedsbrief stand, dass ihm ein Leben ohne Drogen nicht lebenswert erschiene. Wörtlich war zu lesen: „I don't feel like it anymore. Maybe I'll see you around.“ Wenige Monate vor seinem Freitod, kurz nach den Aufnahmen zu seiner letzten CD „Ciao Monkey“, hatte sich Brood einer letzten Entgiftung unterzogen, die notwendig wurde, weil der jahrelange Drogenkonsum seinen Körper irreparabel geschädigt hatte. Broods Version von Frank Sinatras My Way wurde auf seinem Begräbnis gespielt, als Single herausgebracht und einige Wochen später stand der Song auf Platz 1 der niederländischen Top 40. Die Filmdokumentation Rock 'n Roll Junkie von Jan Eilander über das bewegte Leben von Herman Brood kam erneut in die Kinos. Im Amsterdamer Rocktempel Paradiso wurde 2001 ein Tribute to Hermann Brood gehalten, bei dem Nina Hagen auftrat Volkskrant-Archief. Tribute to Herman Brood. Niederländisch; abgerufen am 10. Juni 2009. Sieben Jahre nach seinem Ableben wurde 2008 ein noch unbekanntes Lied von ihm herausgebracht, das er mit dem Rapper MC Drama 1998 geschrieben hatte: Papa komt vanavond niet thuis („Papa kommt heute Abend nicht nach Hause“). Am 5. November 2006 kam der Film Wild Romance in die Kinos, er beschreibt die ersten fünf Jahre von Herman Brood als Musiker [http://www.radio.nl/2003/home/q.entertainment/2005/10/100197.html Über den Film Wild Romance]; niederländisch. Abgerufen am 17. Juni 2009. Das Atelier von Brood am Spui in Amsterdam wurde im April 2008 geschlossen. Auf dem Musikfestival Nederpop wählte das Publikum im Jahr 2009 den Freitod von Brood als das bedeutendste Ereignis in der Geschichte von Nederpop. Diskographie * Street (1977) * Shpritsz (1978) * Cha Cha (1978) * Go Nutz (1979) * Wait a Minute... (1980) * Modern Times Revive (1981) * Frisz & Sympatisz (1982) * The Brood (1984) * Bühnensucht (1985) Livealbum * Yada Yada (1988) * Hooks (1989) * Freeze (1990) * Saturday Night Live! (1992) * Fresh Poison (1994) * 50 The Soundtrack (1996) Tribute-Album anlässlich Broods 50. Geburtstag, Duette mit diversen Gästen * 20 Years Of Rock'n'Roll (1997) * Back On The Corner (1999) * Ciao Monkey (2000) * My Way - The Hits (2001) * Final (2006) Ausstellungen * 2002: Das Cobra-Museum in Amstelveen öffnete die erste Ausstellung über Broods Malerereien sowie Fotos aus der Zeit von 1985 bis 2001. * 2005: im Dezember wurde in Wageningen das Herman Brood-Museum gegründet. Das Museum besitzt die größte Sammlung von Malereien, Zeichnungen, und Siebdrucken. * 2006: am 16. Mai wurde in der Öffentlichen Bibliothek in Amsterdam von Bart Chabot und Jules Deelder der Herman Brood-Versammlungssaal geöffnet. Im September startete in Utrecht die Herman Brood Academie, es ist die erste Musikantenausbildung für Anfänger. Am 5. November wurde in der rock art galerie in Hoek van Holland eine Ausstellung gehalten unter dem Titel Brood’s leven, als Musikant und Maler. Vom 5. November 2006 bis zum 28. Januar 2007 wird die rock art galerie, geöffnet in Hoek van Holland, nun im Groninger Museum ausgestellt. Cha Cha, Fenomeen Herman Brood (Cha Cha. Phänomen Herman Brood) ist der neue Titel der Ausstellung. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das Atelier von Brood wo er seine Malereien anfertigte, Texte schrieb und Musik komponierte. Filme * Cha Cha, Spielfilm, Niederlande 1979. Regie Herbert Curiel * Stadtrand, Spielfilm, Deutschland 1988. Regie Volker Führer * Total Love, Film. Israel 2000 * Rock 'N Roll Junkie, Dokumentation über Herman Brood * Wild Romance, über die ersten fünf Jahre von H. Brood, 2006 * Herman Brood Uncut, Unbekanntes Filmmaterial aus dem Leben von H. Brood, 2006 Werke * liebes blutbad, Revonnah Verlag, Hannover, ISBN 3-927715-23-9. * Lief Bloedbad, Tagebuch von H. Brood, herausgegeben von Jan Donia. Verlag De Buurvrouw, 1994. ISBN 90-75207-01-8 * Woedend licht, Verlag Coach Art, Amsterdam 2000 Literatur * Anton Corbijn (Fotos), Theo Stokking (Text), Herman Brood, Herman Brood and his Romance. Verlag de Gooise Uitgeverij, Bussum 1979. ISBN 90-269-8084-1. * Jan Eilander, Rock ’n roll junkie:over Herman Brood. Verlag Prometheus, Amsterdam 1994. ISBN 90-351-1565-1. * Martin Bril, Herman Brood, Brood. Verlag De Verbeelding, Amsterdam 2001. ISBN 90-74159-38-9. * Bart Chabot, Brood en spelen. Verlag Nijgh en van Ditmar, Amsterdam 2002. ISBN 90-388-1408-9. * Brigitte Tast, Hans-Juergen Tast „be bop” - Die Wilhelmshöhe rockt. Disco und Konzerte in der Hölle Verlag Gebrüder Gerstenberg GmbH & Co. KG, Hildesheim 2007, ISBN 978-3-8067-8589-0. * Brigitte Tast, Hans-Juergen Tast: „be bop” - Rock-Tempel & Nachtasyl - Band 2 zur Legende. Hildesheim: Verlag Gebr. Gerstenberg & Co. KG, Hildesheim 2009. ISBN 978-3-8067-8733-7. Weblinks * Webseite über Herman Brood (englisch und niederländisch) * Herman Brood-Museum Über Kunst, Musik, Ausstellungen Einzelnachweis Kategorie:Niederländischer Musiker Kategorie:Geboren 1946 Kategorie:Gestorben 2001